


Always Wait for You (Verkwan)

by honeyxiumin



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, verkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: 'Person A is working late. They come home to find Person B sleeping on the couch with 3 empty cups of coffee close to them. Person B was waiting for Person A to come home.'





	Always Wait for You (Verkwan)

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off that prompt and like I have never wrote about Verkwan so I really home you all enjoy tbh. 
> 
> very short!

Vernon sighed as he ran his fingers threw his hair. He had so much work to get done from going on vacation. And he was stressed out and just wanted to head home to cuddle with his lover Seungkwan. 

But he knew he was going to have to stay a little later at the office to get some of it done.

He felt his phone vibrate and he smiled as he saw the caller ID. 

"Hey baby." 

" _Vernon~_ " 

"What's up?" 

" _Just seeing when you are going to come home! I want to cuddle!_ " 

Vernon let out a loud sigh. 

"I won't be home until later baby. I have a lot of work to get done and my boss is having me stay behind." 

" _Awe~ I'll wait up for you!_ " 

"No baby please don't. I don't want you to have to stay up just for me. Get rest okay?" 

" _But I want too!_ " 

"I want you to sleep. You need your beauty sleep. Don't argue with me about this, I'll be okay." 

" _Fineeeee._ " 

Vernon could just imagine him pouting from not getting his way. He couldn't help but smile. 

"I love you." 

" _I love you too! Please hurry home to me!_ " 

"Of course baby, goodnight." 

" _Night!_ " 

Vernon hung up and turned back to his papers. Time to get back to work. 

 

**Seungkwan's P.O.V.**

I grabbed my wallet and keys. 

Vernon is funny if he thinks I'm not going to wait up for him. 

He's my boyfriend after all and I care about when he gets home. Plus I really want to cuddle. 

I walked outside our home and got in to my car. I started it and drove to our local coffee shop. 

I parked my car and went in. 

The lady behind the counter looked at me and smiled. "How may I help you?" 

"Three large black coffees to go please." She looked at me funny but nodded. "Long night?" I shrugged and nodded. "You could say so." 

I watched her make my three coffees before putting them in a drink carrier. She handed them to me and typed in my order. "Will that be all?" I nodded and she told me my amount.

I paid and took my coffees before getting in my car and heading home. 

I walked inside and smiled. 

Time to stay up for Vernon! 

I grabbed a book and took my first coffee. I sat on the couch and got comfortable before reading. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

I sighed as I looked at the time. 

It was 11 pm and I just finished my first coffee and the book. 

I let out a yawn and shook my head. Staying up for Vernon!

I grabbed my second coffee and put on a movie. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

I sighed as the movie credits started playing. 

I groaned, it was 1 am and he still wasn't home. 

I could feel sleep trying to take over my body. 

I shook my head and grabbed my last cup of coffee. This is it. 

I grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, cup of coffee in my hand. It's okay, I can do this. 

Staying up for Vernon. 

 

 **Vernon's P.O.V.**  

I sighed as I unlocked the front door. 

I looked and saw the living room lamp and tv were on. 

I frowned and walked into the living room. 

I saw Seungkwan passed out on the couch. 

I put my suitcase and jacket on the chair and walked in front of him. I saw three empty coffee cups on the table. I smiled. 

He tried to stay up for me. 

I shook him slightly. "Baby." His eyes open slowly and he looked up at me. "Vernon! You are home." I smiled and nodded. 

"What's with the cups of coffee?" 

He pouted. "I was trying to stay up for you but it turns out that it was just putting me to sleep." 

I chuckled. "I love you so much." He smiled. "I love you too." "Come on, let's go to bed." He raised his arms up and I picked him up bridal style. I started walking towards our room. 

"I really hate black coffee." 

**Author's Note:**

> hope it was well! it's short bc i'm giving the ship a try but here we go


End file.
